A Hidden Kindness
by TellatrixForever
Summary: Greg the Peg is a Dangerous Man. Being an Ex-Nomad guarantees that. But no one could guess that he did indeed have a soft-side. Not your typical SOA Romance Fic. AU.


**A Hidden Kindness**

**Please note, when envisioning Lynette Brice, please think of the crow-eater played by Diahann Pulido.**

**This does not follow the series from Season 4 onwards. In this story, Clay stepped down on his own. They never got involved with the Cartel. Jax is now National President of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club. Chibs is his VP and Tig is his SAA.**

**Summary: Greg the Peg is a Dangerous Man. Being an Ex-Nomad guarantees that. But no one could guess that he did indeed have a soft-side. Not your typical SOA Romance Fic. AU.**

**This is a Blanket Disclaimer. I don't own anything here.**

The Ex-Nomad popped the top on his beer and plopped his ass down on a chair to survey the madness around him.

Happy was getting a lap-dance from his wife. The normal Crow-Eaters were up on the poles while some Fresh Girls were waiting their turns, working the bar or serving drinks.

Quinn and Clay were in the middle of a heated pool match while Juice, Half-Sack and Gogo watched. Frankie Diamonds and his son, Saint Nick, were in a corner, trading stories of all the Sweet Butts that ever had a time with them and every bullet they ever dodged. Aaron was in Chapel with Sharky, reading some books.

He didn't know where Tig and his Ol' Lady had wandered off too. Probably doing God-Knows What at God-Knows Where.

All in all, to Gregory 'Greg The Peg' Cooper, it was a typical Friday Night at the SAMCRO Clubhouse.

At 35 years old, the Former Marine was at the prime of his life. No gray hairs. Very few bullet wounds. Only major injury was his left leg missing. Even then, it wasn't enough to keep him down or to let it rule his life. Even in his spare time, he kept himself active.

With all the excitement going around him, Greg didn't hear Chibs sit down on the sofa next to him with a beautiful brunette at his side until he heard the Scot say, "Greggy, how goes the party for ya, brother?"

"Pretty good Chibs." Greg replied. Pointing over to Happy, he asked, "How many favors did she have to pull to get the night off?"

"Padrino isn't the type that lets his SAA have a night to herself because of any favors. She earned it. Anyway, she's got ears like a cat, Greg."

Greg laughed. "I'm sure that I'm going to pay for it later."

"How are things with you and Lyn?" Chibs asked.

"Well, we haven't gotten into any fights yet. So I'm doing something right."

"Hey Greg. Chibs." came a voice.

They turned around to see Lynette Cooper nee Brice take a seat between the two of them with a beer in her hand and a smile on her face. The 24 year old woman reached over and gave her husband a hug.

"Hey Lyn. How was your day?" asked Greg to his new wife of 3 weeks.

"It was good. I had fun and I'm looking forward to even more fun tonight." replied Lyn, smiling at Greg, who noticed her gaze towards the Stripper Poles. More specifically, towards the new 22 year old blonde taking her turn on it.

"Think she'll do for tonight?" asked Greg curiously.

"I do believe she will, Greggy."

As she said that, Saint Nick happened to gaze at the Monitor and saw a Convoy of Sherriff's Deputy's rolling into the Lot. "Look alive everyone. Johnny Law is coming to town."

Quinn immediately quit his game with the Former National President. After getting Jax, Quinn and Clay walked outside to come face-to-face with Eli Roosevelt and his squad of Sheriffs. Frankie Diamonds and Saint Nick came out along with all the other Sons as a show of solidarity.

The Former SEAL smirked and said, "Evening Officer. Come for the Party?"

"No, Mr. Thomas, I did not." replied the Sheriff with a smirk on his face.

"Then why the Hell are you standing in my face?" Quinn said, chewing on a lump of tobacco.

"There's been a string of murders springing up around Northern California. About the time this was going on, several new faces in your MC showed up. I'm sure it has something to do with Clay finally stepping down from his perch."

"You think the Sons are serial killers?" asked Jax incredulously.

"I think you all are criminals and I wouldn't put it past any of you."

"You know, I could probably say the same about you, considering you and your sheriffs ran Charming PD out of town." retorted Quinn, looking down at Eli, staring him in the eyes.

"You may think you're bad ass but if you hit me, I'll lock you up for assaulting a police officer." Roosevelt said as he stared at the Nomad President, silently wishing that he would try something. The sudden nerve in him had a lot to do with the swarm of sheriffs behind him, ready to bum rush Quinn at a moment's notice.

"LT. don't try to bait or intimidate me or my Brothers. You suck at it. I've seen tougher men than you and they never hid behind a badge." Quinn said with an unwavering tone.

Turning away from Quinn, Roosevelt turned to Aaron 'Snake Doctor' Stevens and asked, "So how does Charming feel, Mr. Stevens?"

The Former Ranger sneered at Eli and replied, "Whole lot different than the Backwoods of Harlan. Though all things considered, maybe I ought to have transferred back to SAMHAR rather than out here in NorCal."

"What's the matter? Not comfortable with a town where colored wear badges and guns?" asked Eli sarcastically, gazing at Aaron's 'Southern Justice' tattoo on his right bicep.

This nearly caused the former member of the Ku-Klux-Klan to lash out at the sheriff before Greg took ahold of his shoulder.

"How'd you find that out, LT? Hmm? Bastard who nearly lynched me tell you?" he asked with an insane look on his face and eyes.

"Sheriff, we don't harbor serial killers in our MC and we don't support that kind of shit." said Jax, while his Vice President, Chibs, stood behind him, ready to hold Jax back if needed.

"Your job is to be the badge, right?" asked Tig, the SAA eyeing the younger man eerily.

"Yeah. It is."

"So I suggest that you do it before someone gets hurt or killed." Replied Quinn, spitting some Winter-green Skoal juice at Eli's feet, missing it by inches. "In the meantime, since we are not law enforcement officers, we're all going to head back and rejoin our party that is in progress right now."

With that, every Son turned their back to Eli and walked back inside the clubhouse.

Greg walked back over to his younger wife, pulled her into a hug and walked over to the new girl. "Hey. What's your name?"

"Sarah. Looking for a good time?"

"Got a proposition for you." replied Greg before Lyn leaned in and whispered it into Sarah's ear. What she said made the younger woman blush furiously before smirking and asking, "You're into that stuff?"

"Oh yeah babe. Now what do you say?" replied Lyn.

"I'm in."

**So, how am I doing?**


End file.
